Learning The Meaning Of Sentimental Value
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Tess Tyler is about to learn a lesson she never expected nor wanted to learn. Ness oneshot.


**A/N: **This is just a little something that nagged at me, but took me forever to write. Based on my hometown's fair which is huge for a small town. And we always have big name stars coming to perform, it's kind of strange. :) Anyway, enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Camp Rock.

**Learning The Meaning Of Sentimental Value**

Before Nate came into Tess Tyler's life, all the gifts her suitors doted upon her had a mandatory, minimum dollar value. They came in variations of precious stones, gold and platinum. Although exotic getaways, fancy transportation, and gourmet dinners were frequently acceptable as well. Tess remained in the lap of luxury and rarely had to spend a cent of her own fortune. Frankly, Tess loved it to no end. Who wouldn't?

Then Mr. Down-to-Earth Popstar happened and all of that flew straight out the window. He sought out to teach her a lesson she never expected (nor wanted) to learn: the meaning of sentimental value.

-+-+-+-

Connect 3 had opted out of a huge, major-city, headlining tour. Instead they put together a tour that hit smaller venues in smaller towns with lower ticket prices as a way to reconnect with their fans at a more intimate level. Of course, the label threw a hissy fit, spewing obscenities and incoherent exclamations that seemed to be prominently "profit", "loss", and "No!" However, they came around when it came to their attention that any other label would be willing to buy out their contract and give the three boys anything they wanted. So they wanted a smaller tour that would only be limitedly profitable for the label, no problem. The label would even throw in a couple of up-and-comers to tour with them—which would make everyone involved happy seeing as the two girls were currently _involved_ with two of the three boys. And of course, despite the fact that Tess dating Nate and Mitchie was _so in love_ with Shane, what better boost to a career than touring with Connect 3, the most famous band ever created (at least until the next big thing came around)?

The five were midway through the tour when they arrived in a small California town most of them had never heard of before, but apparently had a super strong Connect 3 fan base. The local fair was going on and they had booked one of the larger concert auditoriums for their performances. The seats had sold out in like five seconds and when they went on stage, there were hundreds of people milling around outside the auditorium trying to listen inn or catch a glimpse of the superstars. The show was a hit without a doubt. However, they had three days before they had another show. So instead of heading up to one of the larger cities on the tour and getting put up in some fancy hotel (though Tess did not object to that suggestion), they decided to stay in Small Town South of Nowhere, as Tess had began to refer to it, and go to the fair for a day.

And though when they first arrived they were mobbed by surprised, and _screaming_, fans—these weren't big city people who had no shame and would invade their personal space, not leaving for anything short of being dragged off by security—they eventually eased off, realizing that they were trying to have a nice, _peaceful_ day to themselves. That didn't stop them from staring, _hard_, though.

After making their way through much of the exhibit area of the fair and convincing Tess to try a bite of a fried Twinkie (which she swallowed with a grimace), they went their separate ways as they entered the carnival section of the fair. Shane and Mitchie had headed for the ticket booth so they could take a spin on the Ferris Wheel and check out the Hall of Mirrors. Jason had gone off to, well, they weren't sure where Jason had had gone off to, but Nate had taken to strolling up and down the carnival area not doing anything in particular. Then they came upon the carnival games and Nate stopped to turn to Tess.

"Do you want me to win you a stuffed animal?" He asked, smiling brightly.

Tess frowned, "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am," Nate responded. "Come on, I'll try this one. They have big teddy bears."

"No thank you," Tess shook her head.

"What girl doesn't want her boyfriend to try to impress her by winning a stuffed animal through some display of overwhelming strength or wit?" Nate replied. "Come on."

Nate took her hand and pulled her toward one of the booths. Tess pursed her lips, but allowed him to lead her away. He stopped in front of the one with the stacked milk bottles that had to be knocked over by a softball. He pulled out his wallet and paid for the three shots. The attendant took his money and handed him three balls. Tess stood silently watching.

"Knock all three down, win a top prize," the attendant said, pointing at the stuffed animals hanging overhead.

Nate nodded and prepared to throw the first of the balls. He stepped back and took aim. He put all his strength behind it and he threw the first ball. It skimmed past the bottles, causing them to shake but not fall. The ball smacked hard against the back tarp of the booth and hit the ground rolling toward the attendant's feet. He picked up and tossed it from hand to hand.

"That's okay, try again," the attendant encouraged.

Nate readied to throw the second, taking more careful aim. The ball hit the top bottle dead center, knocking it backwards, but the bottom two remained stationary. The attendant restacked the bottles fro Nate's third throw. As he stepped out of the way, he gave Nate a thumbs up to throw his last ball. Nate decided to try something a little different in an attempt to change his luck. With all his strength he sent the softball spiraling toward the bottles. The ball struck the bottom two bottle's directly between them knocking them out from under the top bottle and sending it flying as well. Nate cheered for himself and the attendant looked dumbstruck.

"Nice job, young man," the attendant exclaimed once he had shook himself from his shock. "You're the first person to do that all day. Take your pick."

Nate turned to Tess, "Tess? Which one do you want?"

"You pick for me," She responded quietly.

"Okay," Nate agreed, "The golden yellow one then. It's her favorite color."

The attendant pulled down the fluffy yellow bear and handed it over to Nate, "There you go. Come back and play again soon."

Turning away from the booth, Nate held out the bear to Tess, "here you go. I won you a giant bear as a sign of my affection."

Tess laughed as she took the bear from him and hugged it to her chest. Then surprising him, she leaned forward and kissed him. When they broke apart, Nate had a goofy, lopsided smile on his face.

"So you like it?" Nate asked.

Tess looked down at the bear and hugged it tighter, "I love it."

She was used to diamonds and platinum, but all she wanted right then was that stuffed animal, purely because Nate was the one to give it to her. So it wasn't expensive or name brand, it was valuable in a different way. It showed that Nate cared for and loved her. She knew in that moment that she had won a real prize. And it wasn't the bear.

Nate took Tess's hand and they headed to where they were meeting their friends. When they arrived at the Kettle corn booth, Jason, Shane and Mitchie were already there. Tess broke away from Nate and ran up to meet them, a smile bright on her face.

"Mitchie, look what Nate won me!"


End file.
